Pails for garbage, including diaper pails and the like, sometimes include a deodorizer attached to an underside of the lid of the pail. The deodorizer includes a housing containing a solid block of deodorant and defining air passages through which airborne particles of the deodorant are released into the entrance or interior of the pail.
A drawback of the use of a solid block of deodorant in such a pail is that the release of airborne particles is essentially unregulated, i.e., airborne particles are released from the deodorant irrespective of the insertion of new waste into the pail. Thus, the deodorant may be entirely used up with only a few insertions of waste spread out over a period of time.